


Blades in my Face

by finnley_sherlock



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure, Adventure Time - Freeform, Bubbline, Bubbline References, Fern Doesn't Die Again, Finn and Fern, Finn x Fern, FinnFern, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M, NOT Finncest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnley_sherlock/pseuds/finnley_sherlock
Summary: Finn and Fern sit on the rooftop of the treehouse together, discussing their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Fern the Human & Finn the Human, Fern the Human/Finn the Human
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blades in my Face

**Author's Note:**

> (this takes place AFTER the events of Come Along With Me, but instead of Fern dying again and becoming a tree...he just..stays Fern. ya know, cuz i don’t wanna cry tonight)

Fern sat on the roof of the treehouse, the blades of grass mixing with his own. His eyes were closed, but the light of the moon and stars in the sky still shined bright enough to reach them. The light breeze of the wind caused his blades of grass to sway from left to right, sometimes covering up his face for a brief moment.   
He liked it up there. He felt comfortable and at home. Nobody would ever bother him. He was alone, on top of a tree, under the stars.  
Sometimes Finn would come up there and sit with him. Sometimes they had conversations that lasted for hours, and other times they would just sit in a comfortable silence for just as long...

Finn.  
With his long, silky golden hair that reached to his shoulders.  
His soothing voice that sang Fern and Jake to sleep from time to time.  
His playful and funny attitude that any one in the Land of Ooo could be adored by.  
He was Finn.  
Finn…

“Nice…” Fern abruptly said aloud, then let out a deep sigh.

“What’s nice?” A familiar voice said from beside him.

“AH!” Fern quickly shot up from his previous position. He looked to his left to see the smiling little boy that he was just describing in his head.

“F-Finn...when did you get here?” Fern asked, stuttering on his friend’s name.

“I’ve been here the whole time, dude! Well, the past three hours at least.” Finn assured him.

“Three hours! Jeez...what am I doing with my life…” Fern brought his legs up to his chest, and rested his chin upon his knees.  
He pitifully looked up at the stars and sulked.

His life.  
Was it even his life?  
Why does he have all these memories of his friend? He remembers all the fun times with Jake and Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, but he was never there. No one remembers him. He is Fern, not Finn.

“Hey, man” Finn said with a sad smile. He scooted over closer to the grass boy, and rested his arm on his shoulder. 

“You feeling okay?” the human asked.

Fern looked at Finn with another one of those unemotional expressions he always loved to make. He blinked a few times, trying to process the question he had just been asked, and how to even answer it.

“Oh...yeah. I’m fine, don’t worry about it” he said with a sigh. An obvious liar. Obvious to anyone who cared.

“Fern. I know when you’re lying. Seriously, what’s wrong?”

Fern looked at the ground and thought deeply for a moment.  
What to tell him?  
That he was sorry for hurting him?  
That he wished he had never left?  
That he was in love with Finn ever since they met?  
In love...with...Finn…  
What would this mean?  
He’s asexual...but...he really likes Finn.

“Fern!” Finn said, interrupting Fern’s train of thought.

“Oh yeah, I love you” the words slipped out of his mouth. He knew in his head that the feelings he felt for Finn were real, but he hadn’t thought too hard about what exactly he was gonna say.

“Wait, what?” Finn’s eyes widened.

“Like...you love me as in bro love. Or...you are IN love with me?”

“I-....” Fern didn’t know what to say. He was scared that if he announced his true feelings for Finn that he would leave him. He didn’t want that to happen, but at the same time he had to say this. He had to get it off his chest. The constant suspense surrounding them was killing him.

“IN love...with…” Fern pointed at Finn’s chest “...you” his hand fell back down to the ground.

Finn blushed. He never thought this day would come. The day where he finds out someone shares the same feelings as him. The same intense feelings for each other.

“Y-you really think so?” Finn asked, stuttering at first.

“Yeah...this won’t change anything, right?” Fern asked, still worried that his friend might leave him for good.

“Do you want it to change anything?” Finn expressed another one of those sad smiles.

Fern was hesitant to answer “Do you?”   
“Yes.”

Fern looked sad and shocked, it almost looked like he was holding in tears. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his knees.

Finn put a hand on Fern’s back, “In a good way, Fern”

Fern’s head shot up and the wind almost immediately dried his tears away. A dark green blush spread across his face.

“I want us to be closer. Closer than friends, and closer than ‘almost real brothers’.”

“Do you mean like, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline close?” Fern asked.

“Yes.”

They sat there in silence for a few moments. Neither of them knowing what to do next.  
Finn laid on his back and sprawled out in the grass. Just like how Fern was earlier, the light of the moon and stars still shined bright enough to reach his resting eyes. A few minutes in silence passed, and the light was suddenly gone.   
Finn fluttered his eyes open to see the grassy body hovering over him, their faces only centimeters apart.

“Fern.”

“Finn…” Fern replied back.

Fern drew closer and closer towards Finn until their lips met and they kissed.  
When Fern pulled away, both were shocked. The thought of that actually happening had never crossed either of their minds.

Finn smiled, “Do you want to be together? Like...romantically?” He asked.

Fern smiled back, “Yeah...yeah sure. That would be nice.”


End file.
